i will protect you
by lotty-anna
Summary: Alex struggles with the events or a certain night with gene there she is able to cope a better . not a  very good summery but the story is  better :


**I will protect you. **

**this is my first propper fanfic, i hope you al enjoy it :) sadly none of the characters withinthis one shot be long to me **

He held her delicate frame against his, the gentle sobbing from the broken woman didn't not subside making him pull her in closer and rock her back and forth like a little child.

Every bone within his body began to scream at him as the adrenaline pumped through out his blood stream, making him want to go and find the vile man that had done this to the broken woman in his arms.

Her sobbing subsided and her breathing began to return back to its normal and regular rhythm. she pulled away from him and wiped her tears away with the tissue that he had passed  
her.

"Thank you."

She whispered to him.

He smiled down at her and guided her over the the stripy sofa and pulled her into his bear like frame.

"I will find who done this to you, and when I do there is going to be hell to pay".

Her tears began to flow again and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

The woman sobbed and began to turn hysterical, her whole body began to shake and she began to pull away from the man that was cradling her,

" I'm sooo sorry this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't sooo..."

The tear began to flow more now and her whole body turned away from the man that five minutes before had pulled her into his arms, kissed her head and stroked her cheek.

" listen to me, none of this was your fault, what that man did was disgraceful and he no right to do what he did, I am going to be here with you all the way through this, 100%.

That revolting man is not going to come anywhere near you ever again".

15 minutes later and the broken woman had relaxed back into the man's arms and had fell asleep, but her slumber was short lived by her brain going into over drive and began to replay the horrific events of the day.

'_he pulled at her clothing hitching them higher than they were meant to be, he pushed his lips against hers forcing entry with is tongue, sweeping it over her teeth. _

_Her tears began to flow and her body began to shut down, she closed her eyes and imagined that none of this was happening that it was all a bad dream and when she woke up her best friend who was also her lover and her DCI would be lying next to her, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head, bringing her back down to reality and back to safety._

_The thoughts of returning to her lover were soon broken when his hands glided over the inside of her thigh, he began to pull at her knickers and she began to wriggle and scream._

_she screamed for help; help from any one who could hear her, then the tear began to flow and her body froze and began to shut down again'_

she awoke, tears wetting her lovers shirt and her body shaking in his arms.

"aye, come on, its OK, I'm here shhhhh."

he rocked her back and forth again until she began to return back to normal.

"no body is ever goin to touch you ever again bolly, I promise".

she smiled up at him and gave him a gentle kiss upon his cheek,

"I love you gene"

she whispered into his ear and rested her head back on his shoulder again.

"I love you to bolly; I will find this man that has done this to you and he will be gone out of your life forever, your safe now bolly, your safe"

he kissed her head and whispered

"I love you too"

into her hair.

They both settled themselves in each others arms and let the night slip into morning, letting the hours role by and letting their dreams slip over their sleeping forms.

Alex Drakes dreams were filled with happiness this time, she had the man she loved holding her tight making her feel safe and protected and Gene Hunts dreams were content, he had longed for this beautiful woman to be sleeping next to him for him to be able to protect her and make her feel safe and now he had it.

He had a beautiful woman in his arms and he loved her dearly and she loved him too.

**Thankyou for reading please comment and rate :) 3**


End file.
